


Hugs and Sickness

by potstickersss



Series: Modern Salem [10]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Scylla, Soft Raelle Collar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss
Summary: Scylla is sick and Raelle takes care of her.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Modern Salem [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Hugs and Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING AN UPDATE. YOU'RE WELCOME.
> 
> Jk, sorry, this took forever. 
> 
> This update is actually trash, but whatever, it got me back into the swing of writing this series.   
> I have only read over this once, so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, thank you to all who keep supporting this series. You are all amazing and I appreciate you.

With a pounding head and sore throat, Scylla makes her way towards her first class. She knows she should stay home, but she has an important forensic pathology test to take, and after all the studying she has done, she refuses to miss it.

She will write the test and then go home.

When her professor sets the test on her desk, Scylla nearly groans out loud when the words blur. She blinks rapidly and narrows her gaze in an attempt to clear her vision. It works for a few minutes, and when they can start, Scylla writes as quickly as possible, racing her wavering sight. She fights the blurriness as she flips through the pages, hoping she is writing on the correct lines and her eyes ache by the time she is done. Any movement she makes with them sends a stab of pain through her head, the bright light causing her to wince with each step she takes towards her teacher's desk.

Thankfully the test was all they had scheduled, so she is quick to shuffle out into the hall, her eyes only half-open in an attempt to protect them from the light.

By the time she makes it home, tears are threatening to fall. The pain is overwhelming, and before she collapses in her bed, she forces herself to take some medication first.

She changes into her sleepwear and crawls under her covers, feeling a little better with the complete darkness that envelopes her room. With her eyes finally shut, the pain eases some, and she quickly settles comfortably into her mattress. It doesn't take long for sleep to consume her.

\-----

A cool hand on her forehead has Scylla groaning and forcing her heavy eyelids open.

"Hey, Angel," Raelle whispers, sliding her hand down until it cups Scylla's cheek, which hums and nuzzles into her palm.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Scylla croaks, shifting onto her side to make room for Raelle, who is quick to slide under the covers.

"You weren't responding to any of my texts or my calls, so I decided to check on you. I take it you aren't feeling well?" Raelle asks quietly, and Scylla shakes her head, burying her face into the crook of Raelle's shoulder.

"Sore throat and migraine."

Raelle sighs and cups the back of Scylla's head, gently massaging her scalp. "I'm sorry. How is the pain? Did you take any meds?"

"I did before I fell asleep. It's not too bad now—just a dull throbbing. My throat is worse, though," Scylla murmurs and Raelle presses a kiss to her head.

"I'll make you some tea. Have you eaten?"

Scylla shakes her head.

"Okay, I'll fix you some soup too. You stay here and try and sleep some more," Raelle says, and Scylla nods, her eyes falling closed again.

Raelle carefully slides out of bed, and Scylla listens as she walks out of the room and down the stairs. The last thing she hears before sleep claims her again is Raelle opening and closing cupboards.

She wakes to Raelle kissing her cheek multiple times, and with a smile, Scylla opens her eyes to meet bright blue.

"Your meal awaits, m'lady," Raelle says with a dramatic English accent and Scylla chuckles.

Her girlfriend is a giant dork.

"Thank you."

As she sits up, she finds her head doesn't hurt anymore. A hand on her shoulder stops her from moving any further, and when Scylla peers up at Raelle in question, she gets her answer when Raelle's arms slip around her back and under her knees.

Her eyes widen when Raelle lifts her effortlessly, and it takes her a second to get her bearings.

"Rae, what are you doing?" She asks with a small laugh, and Raelle grins as she begins to walk towards the door.

"Taking care of my sick girlfriend, obviously."

"I would say I can walk, but that would be stupid of me. Why would I deprive myself of enjoying the embrace of these muscular arms?" Scylla says with a grin.

Raelle laughs and pecks her cheek. "So smart. And I appreciate you letting me hold you against me. It is something I very much enjoy."

Scylla hums and lets her head rest against Raelle's as they descend the stairs. "I aim to please."

"I hope I am the only one you please this way," Raelle teases, and Scylla smirks.

"Sorry, Collar, I can't say I do. You see, Bellweather and I have this arrangement where we meet up every time you and Swythe are busy. She, too, enjoys holding me."

Raelle stops in the kitchen doorway abruptly and stares down at Scylla for a long moment. Her expression is unreadable, and Scylla quirks a brow as she meets Raelle's gaze.

"Well then, I should tell you, Porter, and I have a thing as well."

"Oh, is that so?" Scylla muses, and Raelle nods seriously.

"Yep. I've been feeling really guilty about it, but I promise he means nothing to me."

Scylla and Raelle stare at each other, and after a minute, Raelle is the first to crack. Her laughter is loud, and Scylla immediately joins in, hugging her tight.

"You and Abigail," Raelle snickers as she walks into the kitchen and Scylla scoffs.

"Hey, I'm a catch, Collar. Bellweather would be lucky."

"Oh, I know, Angel. It's just you two would clash drastically, and I find that hilarious to think about."

"As if you and Porter are any different," Scylla replies with a chuckle, and Raelle sends her a wink.

"Well, he and I have already shared a bed, and I branded him, so who knows, maybe we could work."

Scylla rolls her eyes as Raelle sets her on the stool at the island counter, where a bowl of still steaming soup sits along with a mug of tea and a bottle of water. Raelle heads for the stove to fill up a bowl for herself while Scylla carefully swallows a mouthful of the chicken noodle soup.

"I'm sure Porter will be delighted you think so. I give you my blessing to date him after me," She says, and Raelle immediately whirls around to face her, the ladle still in hand and a pout on her face.

"After you? Why is there going to be an after? It's the soup, isn't it? It's not up to your standards. I knew I should have made the tomato."

Scylla's lips curl into a smile, and she shakes her head fondly. "You're a goof. You know you are the only one I want to be with. Which I hope is for a long time, of course. And the soup is lovely. Chicken noodle is my favourite."

Raelle beams and slips around the counter to reach Scylla, pressing a messy kiss to her cheek, complete with a loud, "Mwah!"

"You're my girl Scylla Ramshorn. I, too, do not want anyone else. And you can bet your perfect ass that I will do everything I can to keep you. Imma marry you one day," Raelle says confidently, and a hot flush rises from Scylla's neck to her cheeks.

"You're going to marry me, huh? Do I get a say in this?" She teases, and Raelle smirks.

"We both know if I proposed right now, you would say yes. Don't start playing hard to get now, Scyl."

Scylla laughs brightly because it's true. She would marry Raelle Collar in a heartbeat if she asked. They haven't even said 'I love you' yet, but she knows. She knows Raelle loves her. It's in every action, every smile, and every gentle touch.

It's her coming to Scylla's house on a school day to check on her because she wasn't answering her phone and then immediately assumed the role of caretaker without a second thought.

Raelle shows her love through action, and Scylla could live her whole life without hearing those three words from her because of it.

"There is no way you are proposing before I do," Scylla replies, tugging Raelle between her legs by the front of her shirt, and Raelle raises her brows.

"Is that a challenge, Ramshorn?"

"You bet your perfect ass it is Collar."

"You're on," Raelle whispers before sealing the deal with a hard kiss. Scylla sinks into it for a long moment before her eyes fly open, and she yanks back.

"Rae, I'm sick!" She shouts and Raelle freezes, her mouth open in an 'O' shape and eyes wide, leaving Scylla to stare up at her in fond frustration.

"Shit," Raelle mutters and scratches the back of her neck. "Well, I guess there is no reason to hold back now."

Scylla giggles when she is tugged back into the kiss, and she wraps her arms around Raelle's waist. 

Two weeks later, Raelle will tell her it was worth it as she lays curled up in a fetal position in the middle of her floor, wrapped in five blankets and completely miserable as Scylla does her best to take care of her.


End file.
